O Amor Pode Dar Certo
by Srta Evans
Summary: A famosa escritora de relacionamentos, Ginny Weasley tem grandes surpresas quando decide ir ao Alaska visitar o irmão mais novo e promover seu novo bestseller. O que ela não imaginava era encontrar o tipo de homem que nunca imaginou existir; Harry Potter.
1. Quem é a bêbada do banheiro?

**Capitulo 1 – Quem é a bêbada do banheiro?**

Havia duas coisas que mantinha como verdades absolutas na minha vida. A primeira é que o amor é a melhor coisa que alguém pode ter na vida. Com ele você vai às alturas sem precisar de drogas ou bebidas, isso é um fato.

Mesmo que sexo também te proporcione isto algumas vezes, não se compara ao amor. O amor é a droga mais poderosa que alguém pode experimentar. Uma junção de felicidade instantânea ou depressão profunda, variando de caso para caso.

Agora você me pergunta qual seria a segunda. A segunda é justamente a explicação da primeira; O amor é uma droga. Não importa o quão possa parecer a coisa certa na sua vida, o sentido que você procurava ou o bem-estar almejado.

A verdade é que o amor vai te transformar em alguém estúpido o bastante para acreditar naquilo que é impossível; que o amor só te trará felicidade e a mesma durará para sempre.

Se isto fosse verdade, eu não estaria na situação em que me encontro agora. Sentada no banheiro do avião que está me levando para o Alaska com a cabeça girando e querendo colocar toda a vodka que tomei na última hora para fora.

Se isto fosse verdade, a aeromoça não estaria gritando para que eu saísse há mais de meia hora, pois há pessoas precisando do banheiro, enquanto escuto vozes preocupadas e comentários desnecessários do outro lado da porta.

Pois é, o amor pode ser uma droga bem destrutiva, hein? A culpa, é claro, é minha. Eu, Ginevra Molly Weasley, que sempre fui a garota de dar o fora e fugir de qualquer tipo de relação mais séria, fui enganada da pior maneira possível. Traída pelo meu noivo da forma mais cretina possível.

Estúpida. Burra. Anta. Tantos adjetivos gritavam na minha mente, mas ainda não tinha encontrado o mais adequado. Quer dizer, eu era muito pior que isso. Como uma pessoa que vive de aconselhar a vida amorosa das pessoas poderia ser tão ingênua a ponto de não suspeitar de que seu noivo estava tendo um caso com a jornalista mais ridícula que Nova Iorque já teve?

- Senhora, por favor. Você precisa sair.

Escutei a voz estressada da aeromoça do outro lado da porta falar novamente, mas não tinha como responder. A cada tentativa de abrir a boca parecia que toda a bebida seria jogada para fora em apenas um jato. Quem mandou ela me servir o suco de laranja? Se não tivesse, não tinha bebida a garrafa de vodca que ia levar de presente para Rony, meu irmão que mora no Alaska.

- Ela não está respondendo! Acho melhor chamar Robert. Ele poderá abrir...

Escutei o desabafo preocupado da aeromoça. Provavelmente relatando para outra aeromoça de plantão. É, eu tenho que sair daqui. Minha cabeça girava tanto quanto meu estomago. Eu definitivamente não sabia como tinha chegado naquela situação. E nem como sair dela.

Viu?_ O Amor é sim uma droga._

_

* * *

_

Depois da enésima tentativa de me distrair naquela noite, me dei por vencido e fui para o bar do Lupin. O único da cidade, mas nem por isso menos divertido e interessante em noites como esta. Pelo menos lá eu poderia aproveitar uma boa cerveja e colocar a conversa em dia com Remo.

Quando estava me aproximando do bar, vi dois homens conversando. Um parecia bastante alterado, enquanto o outro estava nervoso. Logo reconheci que eram Rony e Neville.

- Olha, não tem nada demais. Você pega o meu carro e pronto.

Rony era o cara alterado. Ele era o xerife forasteiro da cidade. Um homem alto, ruivo e cheio de sardas no rosto. Um típico inglês em todos os modos, mesmo que educação extrema não fosse seu forte.

- Xerife, eu não tenho experiência com o seu carro. Não acho uma boa idéia usá-lo. Eu quero sim ajudá-lo, mas...

- Noite.

Cumprimentei, fazendo o rapaz moreno e muito tímido, Neville Longbottom, se virar assustado, percebendo minha presença.

- Harry! - Rony se virou para mim, parecendo aliviado por me ver. – Não sabia que já tinha voltado do alto mar.

- Voltei hoje pela manhã.

- Que bom, cara. Olha, estava precisando mesmo falar com você.

- Podemos entrar no bar. Vim tomar uma cerveja e colocar a conversa em dia com Lupin. Como vai, Neville?

Respondi e depois cumprimentei o radialista da cidade. Na verdade, Neville era o único que ainda mantinha a rádio da cidade. Apesar de seus temas um pouco fora da nossa realidade, às vezes gostava de escutar o programa dele.

- Bem, obrigado. Acho que Harry tem razão, Xerife. Aqui está muito frio.

- Não posso. Tenho um chamado acima das colinas. Um urso atacou um turista e enquanto não encontrarmos o restante dos garotos que estavam com ele, não pode parar as buscas.

Tinha escutado alguns comentários no cais quando voltei, mas estava tão cansado que não quis dar atenção a mais um boato sobre turistas aventureiros que se metem na floresta sem nenhum preparo ou responsabilidade.

- Escute, Harry, preciso que me faça um favor. Minha irmã está chegando hoje e não posso ir buscá-la por causa disso. Neville iria comigo, mas como está com medo de pegar a estrada essa hora da noite sozinho. – Vi Neville fazendo negando com a cabeça e sussurrando "Não sei dirigir o carro dele", mas Rony não escutou – Preciso que vá com ele. Se ela chegar e não estiver ninguém lá, não apenas escutarei sermões da minha mãe pelo resto da vida, como Gina com certeza iria me trucidar.

Nunca antes tinha tido a impressão de ele ser exagerado, mas agora estava. Quer dizer, a mãe dele estava a quilômetros de distância. Sem falar que pelo pouco que Rony me falou sobre a família, tinha entendido que esta era a irmã caçula dele e única, o resto eram só irmãos.

- Não sabia que sua irmã estava vindo visitá-lo. Deixa-me só falar rapidamente com o Lupin e a Tonks e vou com o Neville. Sem problemas.

- Cara, valeu mesmo! – Às vezes Rony me lembrava um garoto de 17 anos, não um homem de 25. – Ela não veio só pra me visitar. Neville pediu e ela aceitou vim fazer uma palestra para os ouvintes da rádio.

- A Srta Weasley é tão sábia em seus livros. Você já deve ter escutado algumas leituras que fiz na rádio, não?

Neville agora parecia tão feliz quanto o ruivo a minha frente e me mostrou empolgado um pequeno livro de bolso que carregava no bolso do casaco. A capa era bonita, apesar de pequena e mostrava um desenho abstrato de uma mulher, dava para identificar pela curvas, com as mãos abertas demonstrando um pequeno homem. O significado daquela capa era simples e objetivo; os homens estavam nas mãos das mulheres.

- Desculpe, Neville, mas não pega o sinal da rádio quando estou em alto mar.

Não era de todo mentira, mas eu poderia escutar o programa dele enquanto estava na cidade, coisa que também não fazia.

- Sim, sim, Gina sabe como escrever e conseguir ganhar dinheiro com isto. Mas então, Harry, você tem que ir logo. Com certeza ela já deve ter chegado no cais.

Rony disse apressado, claramente ansioso que fossemos logo pegar sua irmã caçula. Pelo jeito não poderia conversar com Lupin, cumprimentar Tonks ou beber uma cerveja antes de ir buscar a jovem Weasley. Agora tinha me dado conta que não sabia como era a aparência dela. Rony morava no quartinho atrás da delegacia, não tinha propriamente uma casa da qual colocasse fotos de familiares para pelo menos uma vez eu tivesse o interesse de olhar.

- Oh, Droga!

Neville disse baixinho e atendeu o celular. Provavelmente era sua avó, pois começou a ficar vermelho, como se estivesse embaraçado, enquanto resmungava algo em resposta para o celular, se afastando para que não escutássemos mais uma das broncas da Sra Longbottom.

- Coitado! Isto ai é pior que polícia em cima de você! – Rony disse, rindo, mas realmente parecia penalizado pela situação do radialista.

- Rony, só tem um problema. Eu não sei como a sua irmã é.

- Ora, não é muito fácil se encontrar mulheres por ai que tenham isto sem ser pintado, sabe? – Ele riu e apontou para os cabelos ruivos que tinha.

Ele tinha razão, ainda mais se fosse procurar por ruivos nos Alaska; quase inexistente. Ainda assim não estava confiante de identificá-la, mesmo sabendo que não haveria uma multidão no cais e que possivelmente só uma mulher ruiva e decente se encontraria lá por essas horas.

- Ainda assim, era melhor que ligasse para ela e avisasse que irei buscá-la, assim pode me descrever também para ela e deste modo ela também irá me procurar por lá.

- Bom, mesmo que eu quisesse, não tem como ligar. O telefone dela está desligado desde que saiu de Nove Iorque. Além disso, prefiro que ela fique sabendo que não pude ir por você e Neville.

Tive a impressão de que ele estava se divertindo com algo na última frase. Seria a respeito da irmãzinha dele ser tão raivosa que até de contá-la algo por telefone dava medo ao Xerife da cidade? Claro que não, suposição idiota.

- Tá certo. Então me dê logo a chave do seu carro.

Disse já não mais tão disposto a fazer o favor. Mas tinha me comprometido e agora teria que ir até o fim.

- Toma. Ela está tendo uns problemas nas marchas, mas de resto tudo ok.

Peguei a chave e fui indo em direção a caminhonete vermelha, caindo aos pedaços devo acrescentar, estacionada próxima ao bar. Tive que realmente me forçar a ir em direção do carro, pois o meu desejo por uma cerveja no Maroto's Bar continuava.

- Neville! Vamos!

Gritei sob os ombros e cheguei a caminhonete. Fingi não ouvir os agradecimentos de Rony, que logo entrou na viatura e sumiu pelas estradas cobertas de neve, do lado oposto ao meu, indo na direção das montanhas.

- Desculpe, Harry, mas não vou poder ir.

O rapaz ainda estava com o rosto vermelho, mas agora a raiva também era explicita pelo tom que falou.

- O que houve, Neville?

- Preciso voltar para a pousada e ajudar vovó. Me desculpe mesmo, mas não vou poder ir. – Ele pareceu agora um garotinho desolado por não poder ir ao parque de diversão.

- Ok. Não se preocupe. Ela vai se hospedar na sua pousada de qualquer maneira, então poderá conhecê-la assim que chegarmos.

Fiquei com pena do garoto. Apesar de ser quase da minha idade, era apenas uns 2 anos mais velho, ainda via Neville com o mesmo garotinho bochechudo que conheci quando cheguei no Alaska.

- Você poderia fazer um favor? Leve o livro – Ele empurrou o livro pequeno e surrado que tinha me mostrado minutos antes – e peça para ela autografar. Sei que vou vê-la depois, mas será como um pedaço meu que foi buscá-la e assim Srta Weasley não ficará tão decepcionada por não ter ido pegá-la como havia prometido nos e-mails que trocamos.

Achei aquilo muito estranho, mas pela expressão de súplica dele, resolvi pegar o livro e acenar com a cabeça, afirmando que faria o que ele me pediu. Entrei no carro e dei um breve tchau com a mão, começando a sair com a caminhonete.

A direção do carro estava dura demais e a marcha terrível de passar. Rony só poderia estar de brincadeira! Sabia que ter amizade com um estrangeiro ruivo me daria problemas, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Só esperava que pelo menos quando encontrasse a caçula Weasley fosse rápido o suficiente para ainda ter tempo de apreciar a boa e velha cerveja do Maroto's Bar.

* * *

Apesar de não ser o tipo de mulher que planeja tudo, como minha amiga e agente Hermione Granger, tenho que confessar que aquela não estava sendo a viagem que tinha em mente.

Descobrir que meu noivo tem um caso com uma ridícula jornalista do _New York Times _pelas fotos do notebook dele enquanto estava no avião, me fazendo beber o presente do meu irmão Rony e ficar naquele estado deplorável dentro do banheiro definitivamente não era o que imaginava para esta viagem.

Depois que o avião pousou, e fui praticamente expulsa dele, tive ainda que pegar outro pequeno avião para depois ainda pegar um barco e finalmente chegar ao cais indicado por Neville Longbottom, o radialista fanático pelos meus livros que me convenceu ir fazer uma palestra no Alaska.

Mas é claro que o idiota do meu irmão mais novo tinha que me deixar na mão! Depois de toda a viagem infernal que tive, a ressaca já começando, Rony não estava no cais me esperando, como havíamos combinado. Tentei o celular, mas estava descarregado. Merda!

Era impressão ou a minha sorte tinha se transformado em azar do dia para a noite? Ou talvez o cara lá de cima tivesse começado a cobrar todos os milhares de favores que fez por mim desde que sai de casa, aos 16 anos.

- Olha, Rock! O garoto é muito fraco mesmo! Com certeza é uma mariquinha vestindo calças. Nunca vai poder ser um homem do mar desse jeito.

A voz grossa e brincalhona ecoou no cais silencioso, me fazendo olhar em volta e constatar vários homens sentados em torno de um toco de madeira, usando-o como mesa. Seus risos alegres e altos me fizeram caminhar em direção dele, de modo automático.

- Não é nada demais! Eu só não gosto de coisas fortes como estas. – Um rapaz magricela e baixo respondeu, se defendendo, muito contrariado pelo comentário. – Isto não é bebida, é veneno!

Sua voz furiosa apenas fazia com que os velhos homens sentados em roda rissem ainda mais. Aproximei-me e resolvi que eles não pareciam os tipos de caras assustadores, mas sim um bando de velhos bêbados.

- Com licença.

Demorou a prestarem atenção em mim e minha bagagem excessiva, estava trazendo três malas carrinho. Agora eu admitia que exagerei um pouco na quantidade de roupas, mas o frio do Alaska me pareceu excessivo para as roupas normais de Nova Iorque.

Um dos velhos cutucou outro que ainda ria e todos seguiram o olhar deste, me encarando e não apresentando mais o riso alegre de antes. Agora sim eles pareciam assustadores com aquele semblante sério e curioso passeando por mim.

- Alguém poderia me informar onde posso encontrar um telefone público que funcione por aqui?

O silêncio reinou e desejei não ter ido naquela direção. Eles me encaravam como se eu fosse algo que não existisse no mundo deles. Provavelmente, era a verdade.

- O que uma mocinha tão bonita como você está fazendo por aqui a essa hora, hein?

O que zombou do garoto magricela me perguntou, com um olhar inquisidor. Ele parecia ser o porta-voz do grupo, talvez por ser o único com coragem suficiente para fazer contato com um ser estranho.

- Você sabe me dizer onde posso encontrar um telefone público que funcione, por favor?

Falei de modo vagaroso como se estivesse falando com estrangeiros que não entendem a minha língua. O líder que falou comigo riu da minha maneira, enquanto o garoto magricela me olhou com cara de revolta.

- Não somos imbecis, sabe? Não precisa falar dessa maneira!

- Não sei quanto a eles, mas se você não é capaz de apreciar um bom e velho whisky como este – apontei para a garrafa em cima do toco da madeira - então está perfeitamente classificado no significado de imbecil para mim.

Aquele idiota não tinha coragem de enfrentar o grupinho e vinha descontar em mim? Bem, sempre fui do tipo de agir e depois pensar no que tinha feito. E essa foi uma dessas horas. Depois que falei esperei pelos olhares de raiva, mas eles não vieram.

Escutei o som de risadas mais fortes e altas, enquanto o garoto magricela me direcionava um olhar de "quero que você morra". Tãoooooo maduro! Somente ele tinha me olhando com desprezo, enquanto os outros homens olhavam com cobiça para minha beleza.

Isso, adicionado ao seu modo de falar e gesticular, fez cair logo a ficha; o lider tinha razão, aquele ali era gay. Morar em uma cidade como Nova Iorque te faz aprender a ter olhos para caras como esse; enrustidos.

- Como se por acaso você fosse capaz de beber esse... esse... LIXO!

Sério, precisava demonstrar tanto? A voz fina e aguda era realmente irritante. O silêncio voltou a reinar no grupo, todos me encararam, esperando pela resposta atrevida da vez. Mas ela não veio. Eu apenas deixei as malas no chão, fui em direção a mesa e me servir.

Eles estavam usando um pequeno copo, mas apropriado para tequila do que tomar whisky. Enchi o copo e virei de uma vez, sentindo o liquido rasgar minha garganta ao mesmo tempo em que um calor aumentava por meu corpo. Era disso que estava precisando! Curar ressaca de vodka com algo mais forte.

Só voltei minha atenção para os homens presentes depois de voltar a escutar as risadas estridentes. Eles pareciam comemorar meu ato espontâneo e queriam continuar com aquilo, como se fosse uma brincadeira.

- Não posso ficar, preciso encontrar um telefone para ligar para o meu irmão. Ele é o xerife da cidade vizinha, sabiam?

Respondi, depois de estar confortavelmente sentada na roda deles, no meu terceiro copo de whisky. Bem, já que eles tinham o remédio para a minha ressaca, porque não tomar mais um pouco antes de ir? Escutei os assovios de ironia e as gargalhadas, como se não houvesse problema algum do meu irmão ser um policial. Bom, isso queria dizer que bandidos não eram. Ou pelo menos do tipo que tinha medo de um policial, quer dizer.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, ruiva; você brinca conosco e nós te levamos até o telefone público mais próximo.

- Que tipo de brincadeira?

- O nome do jogo é sete. Nós falamos sete palavras em seqüência e você tem que decorá-las. Se errar alguma, bebe.

- Já joguei algo semelhante. Eu sou muito boa nisso, vocês irão beber todo o whisky, sabe?

- Isto é o que vamos ver!

O líder do bando respondeu e começamos. Logo descobri que o lider era chamado por Rock, enquanto o do seu lado era Tatts, e o último da roda era o Paul. Todos pescadores daquela cidade que após uma viagem muito penosa e pouco lucrativa tinham iniciado a pequena diversão com a garrafa de whisky. E o rapaz mais novo, e gay enrustido, era Jeff, uma tentativa de pescador, mas que não tinha habilidade para tal.

Depois do que pareceu horas, o whisky acabou e o vento frio da noite castigava nossos rostos. Eu estava ainda me sentindo bem, apesar disso. Os sintomas da ressaca de vodka do avião tinham desaparecido, dando lugar ao estado de felicidade suprema que encontrava no inicio do meu ciclo de bêbada.

- Hein, ruiva! Você acabou com nosso whisky!

Rock gritou, mas era em um tom cômico e logo todos começamos a rir. O único ainda sóbrio e com cara de quem comeu e não gostou (ou não foi comido?) era Jeff, ainda me encarando com mágoa.

- O que iremos apostar agora?

Agora foi Tatts que perguntou, parecendo desolado pela falta de bebida.

- Jeff! Vá comprar uma outra garrafa pra gente.

Paul falou e tirou dinheiro do casaco passando para Jeff. Apesar de não gostar da situação, ele pegou o dinheiro e sumiu por entre o escuro da noite, saindo do cais.

- Sabe o que seria legal? Vamos pagar prendas!

Tatts falou empolgado e eu me perguntei qual seria a idade mental daqueles caras. Prendas? Sério? Nem quando tinha 10 anos brincava de algo assim.

- E você iria fazer o que Tatts? Dançar para nós que nem uma stripper?

Tatts foi o único que não riu, apenas se levantou e ofereceu sua mão para mim. Ficarei encarando-o sem entender o que ele queria.

- O que?

- Me conceda esta honra, ruivinha!

Ele disse alegremente, pegando na minha mão me fazendo levantar. Não havia musica é claro, mas Tatts fez questão de cantarolar e seguir os passos de uma valsa. Não estava com a mesma vontade dele, mas tentei acompanhá-lo em sua tentativa de ser cavalheiro.

Os rapazes riam e faziam comentários sarcásticos sobre como Tatts era um excelente dançarino (meus pés sabiam que não) e como nossa sintonia era espetacular (eu gritei com ele várias vezes pelos pisões no pé).

Mesmo com isto, eu continuei na brincadeira, agora tentando mostrar como realmente se dançava uma valsa, ensinando o velho marinheiro como ser um verdadeiro lord europeu.

- Sabe, em danças como esta só existem duas regras. A primeira é não pisar no pé da sua companheira de dança. O que você falhou miseravelmente. – Rock e Paul gargalharam mais alto, enquanto Tatts fez uma expressão de magoado. – A segunda é saber rodopiar uma lady pelo salão. Quer tentar?

Eu ri ao terminar, sabendo que ele não iria dispensar o desafio. Após alguns passos ainda no ritmo lento da valsa sem musica que dançávamos, Tatts fez sua primeira tentativa e levantou minha mão para que pudesse rodopiar pelo cais.

Fiquei impressionada por estar conseguindo rodopiar tão bem. A sensação era maravilhosa, não somente meu corpo girava como todo o mundo ao meu redor. Meu riso alegre ecoava pelo silêncio frio do cais e as vozes ao meu redor se distanciavam. Eu girava e girava e nada mais parecia me segurar.

Demorou uma fração de segundos, mas percebi que realmente não sentia mais a mão de Tatts segurando a minha e o desequilíbrio que senti era verdadeiro; iria cair de cara na madeira velha e encardida do cais. Quando meus olhos fecharam, temendo pelo o chão que encontraria, senti dois braços me segurando firmemente, mas ainda assim não foi forte o suficiente para agüentar o meu peso.

O mundo parou de girar e senti que estava em cima de algo (ou seria alguém?) depois do baque ensurdecedor ouvido dos corpos se batendo na madeira do cais. Minhas pernas reclamaram de dor pela posição incomoda em que estava; entrelaçada com as pernas de outra pessoa, enquanto meu tronco estava encostado no tórax dessa pessoa.

Escutei um gemido baixo da pessoa que tinha amortecido a minha queda, pelo jeito eu não seria a única a reclamar das dores pelo corpo.

Então, abri meus olhos e toda a escuridão se perdeu quando encarei dois olhos incrivelmente verdes.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!**

**Apesar do nome da fic ser do filme (Griffin & Phoenix, em inglês) O Amor Pode Dar Certo, a história se passa no universo da série, infelizmente já cancelada, Men In Trees (super aconselho quem ainda não viu). Adorava a série e acho a história bem moderna e romântica. Claro que algumas coisas mudei para o entrosamento e andamento da história, mas o básico e geral é a história da série mesmo.  
**

**Desculpem alguns possíveis erros relacionados a geografia do local, não entendo nada sobre o Alaska, apenas o que vi na série. Mas o objetivo dessa fic (além da minha diversão em escrevê-la) é a exploração das relações e todo o romance que podemos ter, inclusive em um local longiquo e com pouco habitantes.**

**A história também contará com outros shippers cannons e outros fandons, mas isto eu deixo para os próximos capitulos.**

**P.S: Não se espantem por palavrões ou cenas mais pesadas (sim, NC-17), todos os personagens são adultos e agem como tal, apesar de ser um romance.  
**

**Até o próximo capitulo! ;D**

_**Srta Evans**_


	2. Quem é o cara de incríveis olhos verdes?

**Capitulo 2 – Quem é o cara de incríveis olhos verdes?**

Meus braços doíam e minhas pernas já estavam começando a reclamar também. Péssima idéia de aceitar ir buscar a irmã de Rony na caminhonete dele. Não sei como ele agüenta dirigir isto.

Deve ser porque passa mais tempo com a viatura policial, pois nenhum cara que tivesse passar o dia dirigindo esse troço continuaria sem seqüelas musculares.

Não fiquei surpreso por chegar próximo ao cais da cidade vizinha e achar tudo silencioso e sem pessoas por perto, exceto pelo único bar existente ali. Seria fácil encontrar a jovem Weasley, se ela realmente estivesse ali.

Imaginei como uma garota indefesa e sozinha em um lugar como este deveria estar apavorada e furiosa por sua carona, o que deveria ser Rony, estar com duas horas de atraso. Ela não é uma garotinha, me lembrei. Afinal, estava vindo sozinha para o Aslaka e já tinha escrito um livro, que ainda mantinha no bolso do casaco, a pedido de Neville.

Mas Rony sempre comentou como a única irmã que tinha era precoce, então não deveria ser também uma mulher. Lembro dele comentando algo sobre 16 anos quando o conheci, então provavelmente ela deve ter no máximo 18, visto que só faz dois anos que temos o Xerife estrangeiro por aqui.

Caminhei em direção do cais e encontrei um rapaz baixo e magro vindo em minha direção, provavelmente saindo do cais.

- Com licença, você viu por aqui uma garota ruiva?

Perguntei e ele me fuzilou com o olhar. Não entendi a expressão de desagrado ou sua voz de desprezo quando respondeu.

- Ela está bem ali, xerife.

Ele apontou e depois foi embora, caminhando em direção ao bar que antes tinha visto ao estacionar a caminhonete. Será que ele estava pensando que eu era Rony? Talvez a jovem Weasley tenha comentando algo sobre o irmão ser policial enquanto esperava.

Continuei andando pelo cais até ver quatro pessoas, três homens e uma mulher. Dois deles estavam sentados e riam muito, enquanto a mulher e o outro homem dançavam, apesar de não ter nenhuma musica.

O homem tentava cantarolar algo, enquanto uma risada suave ecoava em contraste com a dos outros homens. Quando cheguei mais perto, a mulher se deixava rodopiar, girando de modo que seus cabelos grandes e soltos voavam com o vento frio que vinha do mar.

Consegui ver seu rosto um pouco avermelhado, não saberia dizer se pelo frio ou pelo esforço da dança, que mostravam lábios perfeitos em um sorriso grande e os olhos pareciam brilhar, apesar da pouca luminosidade. Como ela era bonita!

Segui caminhando na direção dela, hipnotizado por sua beleza. Ela parecia um anjo, dançando suavemente, não se importando com mais nada ao seu redor. Senti uma sensação estranha no estômago, mas não tive tempo para identificar o que era.

Quando já estava perto demais, ela se desequilibrou e fiz uma tentativa de tentar segurá-la antes que seu corpo estivesse no chão do cais. Pensei que tinha conseguido, pois ela realmente veio de encontro a mim, mas seu peso era maior que o esperado (ela definitivamente não era anjo) e também perdi o equilíbrio.

O barulho dos nossos corpos contra a madeira velha do cais ecoou no silêncio frio da noite, pois os homens que estavam ali não mais riam da situação. Meus braços ainda permanência ao redor dela, enquanto sentia todos os meus músculos doloridos pela batida. Tinha sofrido todo o impacto contra o chão e ainda amortecido a queda da ruiva.

Passaram-se alguns segundos até ela abrir seus olhos e me encarar, de modo curioso e um pouco assustada também, provavelmente por não me conhecer ainda.

- Seus olhos são tão...

Mas ela não conseguiu completar a frase, virando a cabeça para o lado e vomitando. Seu sussurro doce e baixo foi substituído pelo barulho estranho e constrangedor de sua garganta jogando tudo o que ela tinha bebido para fora.

Apesar de estar com a cara virada e encarando o chão de madeira, ainda apoiava suas mãos no meu peito, como se estivesse se equilibrando, e suas pernas permaneciam entrelaçadas as minhas. Seu rosto agora impossível de ver, pois seu cabelo o cobria.

- Hein, ruiva! Você está bem?

Os homens pareceram finalmente tomar alguma atitude enquanto ela continuava a vomitar no cais. A voz do cara que antes dançava com ela soou preocupada, quase ao meu lado, em apenas alguns passos eles já estavam perto dela, tentando ajudá-la a se levantar.

Somente após alguns minutos que ela finalmente parou de jogar todo o líquido que havia bebido, que pelo cheiro eu podia apostar que era vodka e whisky misturado, e começou a se mexer, tentando sair da posição desconfortável em que estávamos.

Os homens a ajudaram, levantando-a e fazendo-a se sentar um pouco afastada de mim. Ela limpou a boca com um lenço velho que o mais alto dos homens lhe emprestou, virando-se para ele depois e sorrindo fracamente agradeceu.

- Obrigada, Rock.

- Desculpe, ruiva. Minhas mãos escorregaram.

- Sem problemas, Tatts. Eu estou bem, vê? – Ela disse e tentou se levantar, mas no final acabou aceitando ajuda dos homens que a rodeavam para ficar de pé.

Eu também segui o movimento deles e me levantei, ainda encarando-a curioso. Será que aquela realmente era a irmãzinha de Rony? Pela aparência física a resposta seria sim, mas as atitudes dela não se pareciam em nada do que havia imaginado.

Pra começar, não esperava encontrá-la bêbada, muito menos rodeada por homens desconhecidos que a encaravam como se ela fosse a mulher mais bela do mundo. Talvez ela fosse mesmo, considerando que no mundo deles era composto apenas pelo Alaska e pelo mar.

"Ela também é a mulher mais bela que você já viu". Uma vozinha pareceu defendê-la mentalmente e eu apenas concordei, acrescentando; Sim, de carne e osso, Gina Weasley era a garota mais bonita que já tinha visto.

- E você? Não olha para onde anda, hein?

O mais musculoso falou e depois de alguns segundos percebi que ele estava perguntando para mim.

- Paul, o rapaz ainda tentou pegar a ruiva, mas com esses braços magrelos não agüentou no tranco!

Todos começaram a rir, incluindo Gina, que agora voltou sua atenção para me encarar. Seu rosto pálido demonstrava que ela estava muito cansada, mas ainda assim mantinha o brilho no olhar.

- Afinal de contas, quem é você?

* * *

Minha cabeça começava a pesar, minha boca estava seca e meu corpo todo doía. A queda não tinha sido a pior coisa da viagem, entretanto. Mesmo me divertindo com os caras que encontrei no cais, meu coração ainda estava fundo e dolorido, como se algo muito forte e pesado o pressionasse. Mágoa. Incompreensão. Dúvida. Raiva.

Sai dos meus devaneios momentâneos e solitários quando escutei Rock defender o meu salvador, que na verdade era muito falho. Como ele não tinha conseguido me segurar? Quer dizer, apesar de baixinha e com as curvas necessárias, eu não era gorda.

Pelo contrário, tinha até emagrecido nos últimos meses com toda a divulgação do meu novo livro. As viagens pelas cidades e a falta de tempo tinham sido uma dieta eficaz, eu pensei, para usar um belo vestido de noiva. Humpf! Agora eu estava parecendo um esqueleto para nada. Culpa do cretino do Dino Thomas!

- Afinal, quem é você?

Sei que minha voz talvez tenha saído um pouco agressiva, mas só percebi depois que tinha perguntado ao desconhecido. Ele me encarou com aqueles grandes olhos verdes de modo a me analisar, ainda em dúvida sobre o que pensar de mim. Será?

- Eu sou Harry. Harry Potter. Amigo do seu irmão. Rony. Ele me pediu para vim buscá-la, pois está trabalhando em um caso hoje à noite.

- Então é mesmo, verdade, ruiva? Você tem mesmo um irmão policial?

Rock falou divertido, enquanto eu apenas observava o homem a minha frente. Cabelos pretos e completamente desalinhados que caiam um pouco sobre a testa, óculos redondos (muito fora de moda!), lábios finos. Seu jeito simples e objetivo me convenceram que ele estava falando a verdade. Rony nunca seria amigo de pessoas ricas e esnobes.

- Eu não minto, Rock. Aprenda com isto. Então, Potter, podemos ir. Vou precisar de ajuda com as minhas bagagens lá trás.

Disse para ele agora de modo prático e me voltei para os pescadores, a fim de me despedir dos meus novos amigos do Alaska.

- Preciso ir. Mas foi legal ganhar de vocês! Obrigada pela companhia.

- Ruiva, quando quiser, venha nos visitar e nós podemos não somente encher a cara, como também pescar.

- Isso! Boa idéia, Rock! Uma mulher bonita como você deverá nos dar sorte, hein?

- Pensei que mulheres em pescaria davam azar.

- Só as feias, ruiva. Só as feias!

Eu ri abertamente, mas ao olhar para o lado vi que o amigo do Rony, o estranho de olhos bonitos, me encarava sério e não parecia nem um pouco a vontade com aquela conversa. Que estranho!

Meu irmão caçula sempre teve amigos estranhos e esquisitos, do tipo nerd ou de daquele que ninguém se lembra depois que a escola passa. Entretanto, este tinha parecido em principio normal. Ou seria o efeito da bebida?

Balancei minha cabeça, como se com aquele gesto os pensamentos saíssem da minha mente e comecei a caminhar na direção das minhas malas. Quando alcancei a tora de madeira, percebi que o tal do Potter não tinha me acompanhado para ajudar.

Pelo contrário, continuava com aquela cara de retardado que foi atropelado por um ônibus. Será possível que o Rony além de me fazer esperar uma eternidade ainda tinha que ter me mandando o amigo mais imbecil que ele tinha no Alaska?

- Hein, Potter! – Gritei – Eu não reclamaria de ajuda aqui, sabia?

Talvez minha voz tenha soado um pouco rude, mas ele não pareceu notar. Acordou do sonho mental dele e foi ao me encontro, me ajudando com as malas. Depois de cinco minutos ainda me despedindo da galera, estávamos indo em direção a caminhonete de Rony para finalmente chegar ao meu destino; A Pousada Longbottom.

* * *

Eu não deveria me importar. Mesmo. Qual a grande coisa de que a irmã de Rony estivesse agindo como se eu fosse um taxista? Nada contra a profissão, é claro, mas estava ali fazendo um FAVOR para um amigo, não ganhando a minha vida honestamente.

Quer dizer, ela não agradeceu a minha tentativa (mesmo que não tenha dado certo, eu tentei!) de segurá-la no cais, impedindo-a de esfregar a cara naquele chão de madeira imundo. Ela pareceu ordenar que eu levasse as malas dela (bom, talvez ela tenha gritado porque eu estava com o pensamento longe) e pra completar ela tinha se sentado no banco de trás!

Qual a diferença em sentar no banco da frente? Não é como se eu fosse obrigá-la a manter uma conversa, sabe? Não é como se eu me importasse de ao menos uma apresentação formal do tipo; "Olá, Harry. Eu sou Gina Weasley". Não! Nada disso. Eu apenas esperava algo simples que Rony me demonstrou desde o primeiro dia que o vi; educação.

Mas o que se esperar de uma garota bêbada ao lado de um bando de pescadores no cais, certo?

- Você poderia desligar isto?

Olhei para o retrovisor e a vi me encarando com raiva, como se a tivesse ofendido. Bem, eu não entendi em como uma rádio tocando músicas aleatórias poderia machucar alguém.

- Eu gosto de escutar rádio enquanto estou dirigindo.

Respondi secamente, não me importando com o gesto dela de revirar os olhos. Tive a impressão de que ela se segurou para não soltar um palavrão.

- Ótimo! Então pelo menos pode trocar de rádio?

Ela respondeu mais uma vez com o tom raivoso, utilizando os dedos para massagear as têmporas. Então entendi toda sua raiva e agressividade. Era ressaca.

- Qual o problema com esta rádio? Não acredito que a rádio seja culpada pela sua dor de cabeça.

Vi-a voltar seu olhar novamente para o meu pelo retrovisor e eles brilharam. De raiva. Instantaneamente, ela ficou vermelha, assim como Rony ficava às vezes enquanto estava zangado, e pisei no freio como se fosse uma ação automática do meu corpo.

- Isso não é da sua conta. Apenas troque essa maldita rádio!

Ela não pareceu notar que havia diminuído a velocidade, estava ocupada demais querendo me matar com os olhos. Ou será que era o som do carro?

- Preciso me concentrar na estrada. Estamos em uma área perigosa por causa do gelo.

- Claro! Então, eu troco.

Foi algo tão rápido que quando percebi, ela tinha pulado e estava enroscada entre a pequena brecha dos bancos da frente, tentando sentar no banco do passageiro. Isto demorou o que pareceram segundos, até que ela estivesse sentada devidamente ao meu lado na frente e já tinha mudado a estação do rádio.

Meu olhar de espanto foi a única resposta que pude dar. Mas que diabos tinha essa garota? Eu não tinha realmente me ligado de qual música estava tocando, mas ela deveria ser algo muito traumatizante para a caçula Weasley decidir se juntar ao serviçal! (Não é exagero, ela estava me tratando assim mesmo).

- Agora está melhor!

Ela disse alegre, não mais me lembrando a garota furiosa de poucos minutos atrás. Uma melodia forte e agitada iniciou na rádio e ela começou a cantar, junto com o cantor. Eu a olhei espantado mais uma vez, mas Gina não pareceu me notar.

Ela mantinha os olhos fechados, cantando e fazendo alguns gestos de dança com os braços e a cabeça. Não parecia nem notar que eu estava ali. Minha curiosidade foi maior que o bom senso e continuei a minha análise de cada parte do corpo e expressão daquela mulher (Sim, definitivamente, a irmãzinha do Rony era uma mulher!).

As roupas de frio não deveriam me dar a noção do corpo esbelto e proporcional que ela tinha, mas ainda assim eu tive essa certeza. Nem seu rosto deveria me tentar com aquela pele alva presenteada com sardas me fazendo imaginar se o resto do corpo dela também seria assim.

_**I'm not over **_

Eu não superei

_**I'm not over you just yet**_

Eu não superei você ainda

_**Cannot hide it**_

Eu não consigo esconder

_**You're not that easy to forget**_

Você não é tão fácil de se esquecer

Comecei a escutar a letra da música, tentando entender o que tanto a animava em cantar aquilo. Como se na verdade, aquelas fossem as suas palavras que haviam sido emprestados para o cantor.

- Na verdade, você é bem fácil de esquecer, seu FDP!

Ela gritou para o rádio, como se ele fosse o cara que ela estivesse com raiva. Ela continuou a xingá-lo, com coisas que nunca tinha escutado antes. Não sabia que meu vocabulário para palavrões estava tão desatualizado. Neste exato momento percebi que apesar de ser mulher, Gina Weasley definitivamente não era do tipo comum.

Eu tentei manter meus olhos na estrada, mesmo que continuasse a observá-la pelo canto dos olhos. O motivo de tudo aquilo era um cara? Isso me irritou, não sei exatamente o porquê. Mas tinha que admitir que a música era tão envolvente quanto a ruiva ao meu lado. Suas batidas fortes e animadas, me fizerem esquecer por um momento minhas dores no corpo.

- Porque estamos parando?

A voz dela soou esquisita, talvez apreensiva para mim. Pelo menos ela não estava chorando, pensei. Continuava a acelerar, mas o carro simplesmente desacelerava, até que parou por completo.

- O que está fazendo?

Ela continuou a me questionar, como se a culpa fosse minha. Também não entendia o motivo da caminhonete simplesmente parar, como se estivesse engasgando algo.

- Não sei. Vou dar uma olhada.

Respondi rapidamente e sai do carro, abrindo o capô e tentando ver algo além da escuridão que nos rodeava. Não tive muito sucesso e fui para a caçamba da caminhonete procurar uma lanterna. Fiquei tateando, porque não estava mesmo conseguindo enxergar.

- O que está procurando ai?

Ela perguntou em um tom de voz casual, como se a mulher bêbada e cantando de minutos atrás não mais existisse. Talvez o efeito da bebida estivesse começando a passar.

- Procurando uma lanterna. Não consigo ver nada do motor.

- Talvez isto ajude.

Ela me mostrou um pequeno aparelho que emitia uma luz clara e exuberante, apesar do tamanho. Primeiro pensei que fosse um celular, mas depois vi que era um Ipod.

- Não é uma lanterna, nem um celular, mas ainda tem bateria e pode ser que ajude.

Ela disse objetiva, mas também soou um pouco como se estivesse se desculpando por seu Ipod não proporcionar a luz necessária para a ocasião. Fiquei surpreso pela reação dela diante daquela situação. Eu esperava que ela começasse a gritar ou chorar.

Mulheres podem ser bem sensíveis e chatas quando o carro não funciona no meio da noite de uma estrada deserta com um possível estranho. Gina não. Não que eu já tivesse passado por algum semelhante antes, mas era o que imaginava que seria.

Ainda tentei identificar algo de anormal que poderia justificar a parada do carro, mas única coisa que encontrei foi a falta de gasolina no tanque. Rony provavelmente tinha esquecido de colocar gasolina e como o medidor do painel estava quebrado, também não imaginei algo tão simples como colocar combustível para não ficar em uma estrada deserta e fria com uma estranha mulher como Gina Weasley.

Respirei fundo antes de encarar dois olhos castanhos escuros me encarando atentamente, esperando por uma resposta do que estava acontecendo. Praguejei mentalmente minha vontade insana de sair do conforto da minha casa a procura de algo que não sabia realmente o que era.

A única coisa que tinha certeza é que **_a noite seria longa_**. E talvez não da melhor maneira possível.

* * *

**N/A: Olá! =D**

**O capitulo veio rápido, né? Já tinha começado e realmente estou inspirada e animada com a história (Isto pq nem fiz maratona dos epis da série).**

**Pretendo com essa fic juntar tudo que mais gosto; leitura, música e seriados/filmes. Então não esquentem com as várias referências que terão ao longo da fic, certo? Na verdade, é uma recomendação. Depois se tiverem interesse, leiam, escutem ou assistam ;D**

**A música que a Gina canta "loucamente" é _"I'm Not Over"_ da banda _Carolina Liar_ (super recomendo!). Sempre imagino essa música do estilo "dor de cotovelo, mas foda-se você" hahaha. Também tocou nas séries Greek (2ª temporada) e 10 Things I Hate About You (1ª Temporada).**

**Obrigada pelos comentários, vou respondê-los abaixo:**

**Lella Sartori: **Eu recomendo os dois, tanto a série como o filme. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e que seja a primeira comentar (torcendo q vc continue comentando primeiro em todos os capitulos =D hihi). Não se preocupe, coloquei uma meta dessa vez; Só começar uma nova fic, quando terminar esta o/

**Renata: **Q bom que gostou! o/ Tem algumas diferenças com o inicio das séries, mas tentei encaixar os personagens de forma que não perdessem suas características marcantes. Realmente, é uma pena ter sido cancelada sem final definido para o casal secundário, mas os episódios que teve foram ótimos ^^

**Até o próximo capitulo!**

**Srta Evans**


	3. Noite Longa

**Capitulo 3 – Noite Longa**

Eu pisquei e tentei me concentrar mais uma vez no que ele estava dizendo. Seria o álcool que tinha me deixado estúpida ou a forma dele falar, como se estivesse grunhindo, que estariam atrapalhando o meu entendimento? Acredito que seja a segunda opção.

- Como? O que tem a gasolina?

Ele finalmente saiu debaixo do capô da caminhonete, onde estava há cerca de vinte minutos tentando examinar o problema, e olhou para mim.

- Não tem gasolina. Este é o problema.

- Tá brincando, né?

Mas eu já sabia a resposta mesmo antes de perguntar. A expressão séria e profunda durante toda a viagem não deixavam dúvida; Harry Potter não era o tipo de homem de brincadeiras.

Desejei ardentemente poder ligar para Fred e Jorge, meus irmãos gêmeos, e descrever o tal melhor amigo do Rony aqui no Alaska. Eles finalmente teriam um motivo, e até pretexto mesmo, para visitar o isolado e incompreendido Ronald Weasley, como eles mesmos o chamavam.

Potter ignorou a minha pergunta e voltou sua atenção para a caçamba da caminhonete, acredito que voltando sua atenção à procura da lanterna. Fui para o seu lado, tentando visualizar também, mesmo não entendendo no que seria útil agora algo que iluminasse o breu em que estávamos, já que o verdadeiro item necessário era combustível.

- O marcador está quebrado. Não imaginei que o seu irmão não tivesse abastecido. Isto deve ser porque ele anda mais na viatura do que nesse pedaço de lata velha.

Apesar de não ter perguntando em voz alta, ele respondeu todos os meus questionamentos sobre esta cretina situação.

- E o que uma lanterna nos ajudará agora?

- Para você ficar no carro com ela, enquanto vou até o próximo posto de gasolina.

- E você acha que vou ficar aqui sozinha?

Ele parou e se virou para mim. Sua expressão de surpresa era nítida, mesmo com pouca luz. Alguns segundos se passaram, ele nada respondeu como se estivesse me analisando.

- Pensei que não teria problema com isto. Você se virou muito bem no cais, enquanto eu não tinha chegado.

Entendi perfeitamente a ironia na frase, mas fiquei sem entender o tom de voz rude. Qual seria a razão disso? Bem, eu que esperei quase duas horas por meu irmão e ao invés disso fui recebida por um cara que diz uma frase a cada hora.

- Você queria que eu ficasse sentada sozinha esperando por quase duas horas meu irmão? Que por sinal, não apareceu? Eu fui atrás de um telefone público e acabei esbarrando naqueles caras bebendo.

- Pelo o que pude perceber a única que bebeu demais ali foi você, não eles.

- E o que exatamente você tem a ver com isto? Você é amigo do Rony, não meu. Então não me venha com olhares de repreensão e guarde suas ironias para si mesmo. Eu não me importo com que você pensa sobre mim. Apenas me leve para casa do meu irmão. Que eu suponho, seja a principal e única razão de estarmos aqui.

Ele me encarou com raiva. Bom, ele podia me atacar e eu supostamente teria que ficar calada? Espere deitado, querido! A resposta não veio, ele só começou a andar, me deixando parada lá, com meu rosto avermelhado e as mãos na cintura (será que eu estava tão assustadora quanto mamãe quando ela fazia isto?).

- Aonde você vai?

Gritei, mas ele não somente ignorou como continuou caminhando pela estrada na escuridão da noite. Porque homens são tão idiotas? A mulher que conseguir essa resposta ficará milionária, eu pensei.

* * *

Parabéns, Harry! Quem mandou se meter no que não é da sua conta? E daí que ela estava enchendo a cara com um bando de perdedores no cais? E daí que ela poderia ter realmente se machucado se você não tivesse lá para servir de colchão pessoal na queda dela? E daí que ela não disse uma única vez alguma palavra gentil para você a noite TODA?

Foda-se, Gina Weasley!

Eu sei, poderia ser infantil minha atitude de não respondê-la e continuar andando, mas eu não podia evitar. Havia algo estranho nessa garota!

Talvez fosse o cabelo liso e ao mesmo tempo levemente ondulado ruivo natural que brilhavam como se ela tivesse acabado de sair de um comercial de xampu. Talvez fossem os lábios carnudos e vermelhos que lembravam um morango para se deliciar.

Não. O problema dela era psicológico, porque fisicamente ela parecia ser perfeita. Perfeita até demais. O que diabos eu estava pensado sobre a irmãzinha do Xerife?

- Você pelo menos sabe onde está indo?

Escutei a voz dela ao meu lado e levei um susto por isto. Tinha pensando que ela havia ficado na caminhonete, conforme eu tinha instruído.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Era para ter ficado na caminhonete!

- Sozinha no meio de uma estrada em um local que não conheço? Não, obrigada. Por mais que a opção da sua companhia não seja a minha preferida, ainda assim vou com você.

Ela respondeu firme, tinha recuperado o ar completamente depois da pequena corrida que havia feito para me alcançar. Seus passos firmes me passaram, enquanto eu a encarava.

- Não há perigos aqui como em uma cidade grande, sabe?

- Prefiro não arriscar, se não se importa. O próximo posto está muito longe?

- Não, mas é melhor cortamos caminho pela floresta.

Ela parou e quase esbarrou em mim. Seu rosto demonstrava uma expressão receosa me fazendo perceber que era verdade. Gina realmente estava com medo de ficar sozinha no carro, não era apenas para encher o meu saco, como havia pensando antes.

Tive uma estranha sensação de contentamento com isto, não sei a razão. Talvez porque a orgulhosa Weasley me considerasse alguém de confiança mesmo que a minha companhia a chateasse.

- Não se preocupe. Na verdade, esta floresta é mais segura que a estrada. Não tem animais perigosos como a floresta perto das montanhas em que Rony está agora tentando localizar um bando de turistas que se perderam.

- Rony o quê?

Agora Gina gritou, assustada pela minha revelação do trabalho que tinha impossibilitado o irmão dela de ir buscá-la. Grande boca sem filtro, Harry Potter!

- Calma, Gina. Ele não está sozinho e despreparado, sabe? Tem toda uma equipe florestal lá. Eles sabem o que estão fazendo.

- Meu Deus! Rony nunca comentou que o trabalho dele teria este tipo de risco. Quer dizer, ele é um policial, é claro. Mas na cidade pequena em que ele vive sempre brincávamos que ele passava o dia sentado assistindo tv. Nunca imaginamos que haveria florestas e animais com que se preocupar.

- Imaginamos?

- Sim. Eu, Fred e Jorge. Meus outros irmãos, que são gêmeos. Apesar de Rony ser o mais próximo e termo de idade, sempre fui mais unida a eles, sabe? Enquanto Rony ficava sentindo pena de si mesmo por não ter nenhuma habilidade especial ou por nossa situação financeira, nós tentávamos aproveitar o melhor que tínhamos; nossa imaginação. Claro que Rony sempre era o alvo das brincadeiras, principalmente depois da decisão ridícula dele de vim pra cá.

Eu prestava atenção no desabafo dela, visualizando uma Gina Weasley que não sabia existir. _Também, você só a conhece há algumas horas!_ Pensei e percebi que a situação de como conheci aquela ruiva talvez não tenha ajudado no meu julgamento sobre ela.

- Vocês não aceitaram bem a decisão dele vim pra cá?

- Claro que não! Quem em sanidade perfeita viria para um fim de mundo como este?

Sua convicção ao falar deixou bem claro que Gina Weasley estava de passagem. E por um curto período de tempo. Não deveria ficar surpreso e magoado pelas frases dela. A maioria das pessoas que passavam pela nossa cidade tinha o mesmo pensamento. Somente aventureiros idiotas gostavam não da cidade, mas da floresta e seus perigos. Ainda assim, fiquei um pouco chateado pelo comentário dela.

O silêncio se prolongou por alguns minutos. Não tive mais vontade de continuar com aquela conversa que levaria ao questionamento da minha vinda para o Alaska e ela pareceu um pouco sem graça por ter deixado escapar como se sentia em relação a insignificante cidade em que seu irmão morava.

Bom, estávamos quites. Ambos tínhamos comentado coisas sem querer e agora poderíamos evitar mais uma tentativa inútil de manter uma conversa sem troca de insultos e insinuações desnecessárias.

- O que é aquilo?

Ela falou após longos minutos de caminhada por entre as árvores e olhei na direção que seu dedo apontava, visualizando uma pequena cabana de madeira.

- É uma cabana. Onde ficam os guardas florestais. Provavelmente hoje não tem ninguém, pois todas as unidades estão na busca dos turistas que se perderam...

Mas ela não escutou nem metade do que tinha falado. Começou a andar rapidamente em direção à cabana, gritando:

- Olá! Tem alguém ai?

Para se chegar a cabana era preciso atravessar uma pequena passagem do rio que pelo frio estava congelado por uma fina camada de gelo.

- Gina! Cuidado!

Mas era tarde demais. O barulho do gelo se quebrando e o grito dela pelo espanto foram as últimas coisas que escutei antes dela desaparecer na minha frente.

* * *

A água gelada me abraçou e não conseguia sentir mais nada além de dor. Como se milhares de pequenas facas estivessem me atingindo, o frio congelante me paralisou.

**Você tem que nadar!**

Escutei na minha mente e tentei iniciar movimentos que me levassem a superfície quente e não dolorosa. Mas meus braços e minhas pernas não atendiam ao comando do meu cérebro. Estava sem forças e a culpa era toda minha. Não havia comido nada desde que entrei no avião e ainda havia colocado todo meu último lanche que tive em Nova Iorque para fora.

**Você é uma Weasley! Não pode desistir!**

A voz que me encorajava mentalmente me fez lembrar da minha família. Minha mãe tão carinhosa e protetora. Meu pai sempre tão amável e compreensivo. Meus irmãos tão diferentes e ao mesmo tempo tão semelhantes. Todos eles com o principal propósito de proteger e cuidar da única irmã e a caçula da família.

Também havia as imagens das pessoas que acabaram se tornando parte da minha família. Luna, minha amiga e companheira desde a adolescência rebelde a descoberta do meu dom com a escrita. Hermione, a primeira pessoa a acreditar no meu talento e apostar em mim como uma escritora de sucesso.

Meu corpo parecia ganhar forças com estas lembranças e tudo o que elas significavam. Meus braços se debatiam, minhas pernas também. Eu escutava um zumbido no ouvido, como se houvesse alguém gritando lá em cima.

Fechei os olhos, incomodada com a água batendo diretamente neles e tive a estranha visão de dois olhos verdes. Aquilo me confortou e logo após senti braços me envolvendo. Em menos de um minuto, eu estava acolhida contra um corpo, sentindo o frio noturno no meu rosto e não havia mais a dor excruciante da água no meu corpo. Apenas o resquício dela nas minhas roupas.

- Gina! Fale comigo! Gina!

Meu corpo mole era sacudido, ele gritava por mim, esperando uma resposta que tinha dificuldade em dar. Eu estava praticamente congelada, sem exageros. Não consegui mover nem minhas pálpebras.

- Hum...

Eu gemi, pois era a única coisa que conseguia fazer naquele estado. A dor impedia de gritar em retorno que eu estava viva, apesar do meu corpo dar sinais ao contrário. Ele me abraçou, mas estava tão molhado quanto eu. Porque então ele não sentia o que eu sentia? Será que ele era algum tipo de herói de quadrinhos com super poderes? Gostaria que ele tivesse o poder do fogo, agora. Eu adoraria entrar em algo quente e me esquecer lá dentro.

Meu corpo foi levantado, vagarosamente. Talvez fosse o meu peso ou talvez fosse o cuidado dele de não quebrar mais nenhuma parte do gelo. Só sei que fiquei em seus braços uma eternidade. Mesmo tentando proteger meu rosto, ainda sentia o vento frio como se fosse uma lâmina bem amolada. Meus lábios tremiam.

- Calma. Estamos quase chegando.

Sua voz fraca parecia demonstrar que o peso talvez fosse mesmo excessivo para ele. Bom, meu herói aqui não tem a superforça do superhomem. Uma pena. Tive a impressão de braços fortes ao meu redor.

- Onde?

Fiquei impressionada por agora meus lábios conseguirem se desgrudar e emitir o som da minha fala. Meus olhos ainda fechados não poderiam responder aquela pergunta.

- Para a cabana.

Ele disse com menos fôlego do que antes. Suas roupas tão molhadas e frias como as minhas. Ainda não entendia como ele conseguia se mexer depois de tudo. Ele me ajeitou em seus braços mais uma vez e escutei o barulho de um algo se abrindo.

Finalmente abri meus olhos e vi que estávamos entrando em um pequeno compartimento, as paredes eram de madeira e me lembrei da pequena cabana que tinha tentando alcançar antes de cair. Não havia muita coisa lá dentro, apenas um cama de solteiro com um colchão muito precário, uma garrafa térmica no canto junto com uma garrafa de bebida (pela cor deduzi que poderia ser whisky) e alguns cobertores jogados no outro canto.

O meu salvador agiu rápido, me colocou na cama, enquanto saiu para pegar os cobertores e me enrolar. Ele voltou e jogou em cima de mim todos os cobertores, tentando me cobrir rapidamente. Eu encarei os incríveis olhos verdes do meu salvador. Era o Harry. Harry Potter.

Um sorriso pareceu se formar em meus lábios, mas não teve sucesso. Eu ainda tremia demais pelo frio que sentia. Ele pareceu notar e começou a passar as mãos por cima dos cobertores, como se tentando me esquentar mais com aquela atitude.

- Isto não está adiantando! Desculpe, Gina, mas vou ter que tentar de outro jeito então.

Ele me disse após alguns minutos que tentou me esquentar esfregando as mãos por cima do cobertor. Eu não entendi o porquê ele dele estar se desculpando, mas comecei a sentir frio de novo quando ele começou a retirar todos os cobertores que antes estavam em mim.

- O que...

Minha voz se perdeu, quando ele não apenas retirou os cobertores, como começou a tirar meu casaco. Eu o empurrei debilmente, como se tentasse me desviar de suas mãos tão trêmulas como as minhas.

- Pare Gina! Você precisa tirar essas roupas molhadas ou então terá uma crise de hipotermia!

Eu quis responder, mas não tinha mais controle sobre nenhuma parte do meu corpo, especialmente meus lábios que estavam tão grudados que nem ar poderia passar. Ele então me despiu cautelosamente, expondo aos poucos minha pele alva e sardenta.

- Vamos, Gina, me ajude.

Voltei minha atenção para o que ele estava tentando fazer quando ele mais uma vez me suplicou por ajuda. Estava tão distraída com a expressão dele ao olhar meu corpo que não percebi que minhas pernas estavam dificultando a saída da calça jeans que usava.

Seus olhos percorriam cada centímetro do meu corpo com cuidado e sua expressão dura e severa continuava ali. Finalmente, após longos e desesperados minutos para ele, era o que parecia, eu estava apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Ele se deteve, olhou para o meu rosto apreensivo (aquilo era um pedido de desculpas por me deixar daquele jeito?) e depois voltou a me cobrir com os cobertores que estavam antes na inútil tentativa de me aquecer.

- E... Você?

Consegui falar depois de algum tempo muito bem enrolada. Ele estava sentado na cama, mas costas para mim. Mas eu podia sentir seus tremores tão violentos quanto os meus.

- O que... Tem?

Ele disse com a mesma dificuldade que eu tive, os lábios deveriam estar congelados também.

- Vai... Ficar... Assim? Você... Também precisa... Se aquecer.

Apesar da demora, ele entendeu o que quis dizer. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos, até começar a se despir também enquanto eu o observava.

- O que... Está fazendo?

Por fim perguntei, depois de vê-lo tirar a roupa tão vagarosamente como tinha feito comigo. Seu corpo magro, mas definido, tinha a mesma tremedeira que o meu. Vi seu abdômen firme, seus braços pouco musculoso, mas ainda assim muito bonitos, e sua pele, que parecia tão branca como a minha, exceto que não tinham sardas, só algumas poucas pintas espalhadas pelo peito, costas e barriga. Charmoso, eu pensei.

- Só há... Uma coisa... Melhor que... Os cobertores.

Disse entre os dentes batendo de forma violenta, lembrando muito uma pessoa tendo algum tipo de convulsão, mas ele estava tão lúcido como quando o conheci horas atrás. Ele se aproximou e se deitou na cama, me empurrando um pouco para ter espaço para todo o seu corpo.

- Qual?

Questionei assustada pela atitude dele, mas ainda sem domínio sobre o meu corpo para reagir ao impacto que ele causou em mim ao deitar na cama. Senti os poucos pêlos do pescoço que tinham voltado ao normal, se arrepiar novamente com a sua aproximação.

Segurei a respiração esperando pela resposta. Mas ela não veio. Ele _simplesmente_ levantou um pouco os cobertores, colou seu corpo junto ao meu, me abraçando e se aconchegou.

A aproximação dos nossos rostos me deixou incomodada. Mas não demorou muito para que qualquer irritação evapora-se, pois fiquei hipnotizada por seus olhos verdes tão brilhantes encarando os meus.

_Merda! Isto não vai prestar!_

_

* * *

_

**N/A: Olá!**

**Com mais um capitulo rápido e agora maior... Espero fazer o próximo tão rápido como este (Acredito que sim, já que minhas séries estão em hiatus =/). A história ainda tem muita coisa pra acontecer, então fiquem ligados que a cada capitulo tem algo novo acontecendo entre Harry e Gina e/ou os outros casais.  
**

**Apesar de ser UA, quero encaixar o máximo do universo potteriano. Estou adorando conseguir colocar tudo que tenho em mente no papel e fico feliz de ter gente gostando da história. Hoje não tem sugestão minha (música, filme/seriado e/ou livro), mas podem comentar sobre a de vocês que com certeza vou levar em consideração para colocar na fic ;D**

**Quem quiser saber das próximas atualizações da fic é só ver no meu twitter; nicolechaves  
**

**Resposta a comentário:**

_fermalaquias: Obrigada! o/ Men in Trees apresentava de forma critica e divertida o contraste entre homens e mulheres e sua relação. Espero consegui ressaltar um pouco do que foi mostrado na série aqui._

_Tive a ideia da queda para dar uma pitada de humor na fic e ao mesmo tempo envolver os dois de modo rápido e meio chocante, sabe? Sem falar que as atitudes de bêbados sempre são imprevisiveis. ;D_

_Espero que tenha gostado desde também._

**Até o próximo capítulo!**

**Srta Evans  
**


End file.
